hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Shark
The Ice Shark is the second Top Secret Lab shark to be The Ice Shark is the second Top Secret Lab shark to be The Ice Shark is the second Top-Secret Lab shark to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It was added to the game in December 2013. Its special power is Super Freeze Breath. In many ways, the Ice Shark is pretty similar to the Electro Shark. Cost The Ice Shark can only be viewed when the Top Secret Lab is unlocked with a high score of at least 350,000. Once an additional score prerequisite is met (scoring 500,000 points), it costs 75,000 coins or 450 gems to purchase. This is fairly cheap for a Top-Secret Lab shark, but still (in coins) three times as expensive as the Electro Shark. Abilities and diet The Ice Shark is a pretty powerful but small shark. Its Super Freeze Breath allows it to freeze its prey when boosting. This encases them in a frozen block of ice, giving a +100 % point bonus when eaten. The ice doesn't only stun prey, but also makes their health deplete.The range of the Super Freeze Breath increases by a very small amount every time the Ice Shark levels up. The Ice Shark has a health bar as large as the Great White Shark's. This allows it to survive several bites from dangerous prey and last long games. Its diet, health, and boost bar are all similar to the Great White Shark except for its boost speed. It can't eat mines. A major drawback of the Ice Shark is its inability to speed up while using its boost. It even becomes slower while boosting. This makes it hard for it to catch flying prey such as pelicans. However, pelicans can still be caught by its Super Freeze Breath (frozen prey sink). Unfortunately, the Ice Shark's icy breath's short range restricts it from catching Paragliders (Paragliders can be caught by the freeze breath but won't fall) and its inability to freeze Helicopters restricts it from catching them, too. Because the Ice Shark lacks speed, many players think of it as not worth its price even though players can freeze prey. Most players would rather buy the Megalodon, which is, in fact, way stronger. The Ice Shark is probably the worst Top Secret Lab shark around. Enemy Counterpart In the 2014 Christmas Update, Enemy Ice Sharks were added as part of the new Christmas-themed content. The enemy Ice Sharks can be found in Christmas Land, the Arctic Land/Titanic Zone. The enemy Ice Sharks seem to have the same appearance as the regular Ice Shark, unlike other enemy sharks which have slightly altered appearances to their regular counterparts. The enemy Ice Sharks retain the Super Freeze Breath ''special ability of the regular Ice Shark. The frost breath breathed by the Enemy Ice Shark will slow down your shark temporarily for a few seconds. The frost breath does not seem to deal any damage. It doesn't have a very long range either. The Santa Baby, when equipped, nullifies the effect of enemy ''Freeze Breath. Pros & Cons Pros * Large diet, including vehicles and jellyfish. * Good health bar. * Can freeze prey. * Rather slow health drain. * Levels up very fast. * It is a "top secret" shark. Cons * Not versatile; cannot equip any accessories. * Small boost, and slows down when doing so. * Helpless on land. * Can't eat mines. * Need to aim the Freeze Breath. * Seriously small at start. * Does not save growth. Missions Trivia * The Ice Shark was the first Top Secret Lab shark to get an enemy counterpart. * It is one of the four special sharks to have an enemy counterpart nowadays (The other three being Electro Shark, Robo Shark and Pyro Shark). * It has been discovered that the Ice Shark can deal damage normally to the Giant Crab, and break Mini Subs. However, both of these are huge threats to the Ice Shark as it can't boost into them. * If the Ice Shark freezes prey that can't be eaten by the itself (such as Enemy Alans, Enemy Snappies or Enemy Big Daddies, Seal Mom and Mines), then those creatures will remain frozen but won't be edible while frozen. Eventually they will unfreeze and become normal again. * You can find the Enemy Ice Shark by diving deep into the Arctic Land, it is recommended not to hunt Ice Sharks being a Tiger Shark or lower. * This shark has eyes similar to chameleons due to their eyes being on both sides of their heads and looking at a different direction. * The Ice Shark can kill the Pyro Shark, despite being weaker. This may be because Ice is made of water, and thus can kill the Pyro Shark partially made out of fire. Gallery References Navigation Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Strong Sharks Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Ice world Category:Sharks with enemy versions Category:Special Abilities Category:Mythical sharks